Tras la muerte de Voldemort ¿Qué pasó?
by El mago de Castro
Summary: Todo ha Voldemort ha muerto y nuestros amigos se disponen a pasar sus últimos días en
1. ¿Reconquistarte? ¿Tiempo? ¿Qué dices?

_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

**Capítulo 1. ¿Reconquistarte? ¿Tiempo? ¿Qué quieres decir?**

Algo rondaba por la cabeza de Harry. Hace solamente un día, el mago Tenebroso, Voldemort, había desaparecido para siempre. Pero aún recordaba a cierta pelirroja con la que había terminado su relación solo para protegerla, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, más que a su vida. La había dejado porque Voldemort podría haberla puesto en peligro por ser su novia, la utilizó en su segundo año porque era la hermana de su mejor amigo y hace escasamente 6 meses tenía aún más razón para hacerle daño.

Harry se encontraba tumbado en la cama de la torre de Gryffindor. Aquella torre no había sido dañada y todo se encontraba tal y como estaba hace unas semanas, menos con algunos objetos rotos en el suelo debido a los movimientos y las colisiones de hechizos contra el castillo.

Hermione y Ron se habían ido a pasear por los alrededores del castillo. Mientras que Ginny se encontraba en paradero desconocido para Harry, no la había visto desde hace unas horas.

-_Creo que la he cagado_ – pensaba Harry. – _No debí haber acabado con nuestra relación. Pero solo quería protegerla... ¿Qué haré? Ahora me odiará y probablemente este buscando otra pareja estable. Por Merlín... estoy desesperado. Tengo que hablar con alguien, Ron es mi mejor amigo pero me parece incómodo hablar con él de este tema ya que es su hermana pequeña; y Hermione, no creo que sea la mejor opción, esto es un tema de tío a tío. O también puedes hablar con Ginny. Vamos, Harry, te estás metiendo en un callejón sin salida, aclara tu mente, y decide..._

Tras unos minutos de meditación, Harry decidió que debía hablar con Ron, aunque fuera el hermano mayor de su amada. Salió a buscarlo por los jardines de Hogwarts. Y allí, bajo un árbol, se encontraban ambos, sentados apoyados sobre el tronco. A Harry le daba fatiga interrumpir ese momento pero tenía que hacerlo,

-Ron, siento molestar, pero no lo haría si no fuera de suma importancia – dijo Harry, acercándose a él con paso decidido. – Tengo que hablar contigo a solas.

Ron se levantó y se despidió de Hermione, quien se tumbó sobre la hierba fresca para descansar después de aquellos agotadores meses.

-Ron, estás al tanto de mi situación con Ginny, ¿no? – preguntó Harry.

-Sí, se que la dejaste para protegerla pero eso Ginny no lo sabe, cuando la vi por última vez estaba llorando en el hombro de mi madre, la dejaste fatal.

-Necesito volver con ella, ahora que todo ha terminado podremos continuar nuestra relación sin problemas.

-Lo veo algo difícil amigo, creo que lo mejor es que hables con ella. Y le aclares todo lo que ha pasado, ella te entenderá y te perdonará. Para Ginny lo principal es la sinceridad y además no tendrás problemas, le gustas desde que te conoció o es que no recuerdas la primera vez que yo subí al tren, ella quería entrar a conocerte; en el verano tras nuestro primer año, ella se pasó todas las vacaciones hablando de ti; y durante su estancia en Hogwarts, todo el tiempo intentó que te gustara.

-Tienes razón, creo que me perdonará – dijo con voz decidida. Voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo, gracias Ron, eres el mejor amigo y consejero amoroso del mundo.

...

Harry fue a buscar a Ginny por todo el castillo pero no encontró señales suyas por ningún lado, habló con Luna Lovegood pero ella no sabía donde estaba, después con Dean Thomas que no le hacía gracia que Harry estuviera interesado por Ginny y por último con Seamus Finnigan que estaba comiendo como loco en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Dónde estará esta chica? – se preguntaba Harry continuamente

Pasaron horas desde que empezó y no la encontró, se recorrió el castillo varias veces, pero en un momento pasó por su mente un pensamiento.

-Por Merlín, como he podido estar tan ciego, el cuarto de las chicas de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Harry se dirigió casi corriendo hacia allá en un intento desesperado por hablar de una vez por todas con ella. Y por fin la encontró, estaba sentada en su cama con la mirada hacia el suelo y solo la levantó para mirar a Harry.

-Ah, hola, Harry – dijo intentado poner una voz normal

Harry notaba su voz quebrantada y por un momento quiso preguntarle por qué pero pensó que no era el momento.

-Ginny quería... hablar contigo... – dijo Harry – si no es molestía

-Claro, di lo que tengas que decir, te escucho – dijo Ginny

-Pues quiero que sepas que rompí contigo solo porque no quería que fueras un blanco fácil para Voldemort, ya te utilizó por ser la hermana de mi mejor amigo y ahora que eras mi novia tendría más opciones de salir victorioso. Solo quería... protegerte. Pero te amo con todo mi corazón, se que no hice bien pero pido que me perdones

Hubo un silencio incómodo el que Ginny rompió.

-¿Me estás pidiendo volver?

-Sí...

-Harry, no necesito tu protección, se cuidarme sola y se utilizar bien los hechizos de aturdimiento y no quiero que me veas como a una niña indefensa. No estoy segura si quiero volver a empezar la relación... Solo te pido tiempo, que vuelvas a reconquistarme...

La mente de Harry iba procesando la información lentamente y este no sabía que decir.

-¿Reconquistarte? ¿Tiempo? ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Harry confuso

-Quiero decir que... quizás ya no esté enamorada de ti...

_**Fics corto, lo sé, pero es el prólogo, prometo hacerlos más largos a partir de ahora.**_


	2. Vuelta a la Madriguera

_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Os recomiendo la mejor historia que he leído, esta en Potterfics, se llama "Y entre esos años... ¿que fue lo que ocurrió? Aquí os dejo el enlace del capítulo 24 (siento no tenerlo desde el 1, _ historias/32029/capitulo-24

**Capítulo 2. Vuelta a la Madriguera.**

-Harry, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ginny al ver la cara del chico

-Sí... no pasa nada, no pasa nada... lo entiendo, yo volveré a la casa de los Dursley que está vacía y allí viviré, me imagino que hasta que consiga el trabajo de auror. Pero no pasa nada, Ginny... – dijo dándose la vuelta y marchándose a buen paso.

No tenía buena cara, nunca imaginaba que pasaría esa escena. No quería seguir estando en ese castillo, no quería hablar con nadie. No quería contarle el enorme palo que se llevó ni a Ron. Pero como si tuviera un imán para las situaciones embarazosas, se encontró de golpe con Ron.

-Iba a buscarte para ir al Gran Comedor a comer – dijo Ron

-No tengo hambre – dijo Harry pasando un poco de él

-¿Qué te ha dicho Ginny? – preguntó Ron

-Mejor que te lo cuente ella – dijo malhumorado Harry largándose de allí.

Harry volvió a su habitación y preparó el baúl con todas sus pertenencias (las que había llevado durante todo su viaje) y se dirigió al lugar donde solía dejar a Hedwig pero se detuvo. No recordaba la muerte de su lechuza y no quería recordarla, por lo que cogió el baúl y se marchó.

Pero para situaciones embarazosas, la anterior se quedó corta, al girar por un pasillo se encontró de frente con Cho Chang.

-¡Ah!... Hola Harry – dijo después de recuperarse del susto

-Hola Cho – dijo Harry incómodo

-¿Te... marchas a algún lado? – preguntó Cho observando su baúl

-Sí... no quiero ver más éste castillo, si no te importa me voy ya.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Tengo que prepararme para la academia de aurores y tengo que buscar casa – mintió Harry. La academia de aurores no empezaba hasta meses después y casa tenía la de los Dursley o el 12 de Grimmauld Place.

-Vale... eh... no te molesto más – dijo Cho algo decepcionada, ya que quería pasar más tiempo con él.

-Hasta pronto Cho – dijo y se dirigió hasta los jardines. Pasó por el frente del Gran Comedor y lo miró por última vez. Allí se encontraban los únicos supervivientes eran pocos pero llenaban dos mesas del comedor. Lo miró con nostalgia y casi sin pensarlo salió a los terrenos, bajó la colina frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, atrevesó los límites del colegio y se desapareció.

Apareció en una habitación oscura, con una ventana por la que entraba un rayo de luz, era la habitación que compartió con Ron en su quinto año en Hogwarts. No tenía gana de hacer nada por lo que se tumbó en la cama y se durmió al instante.

...

-¿Qué le has dicho a Harry? – preguntó Ron comiendo rápido como solía hacer.

-No es asunto tuyo, por cierto, ¿dónde está? – respondió Ginny.

-Se ha marchado hace una hora, dijo que tenía que buscar casa para vivir mientras estaba en la academia de aurores – dijo Cho interviniendo en la conversación

-¿Estás de coña? – dijo Ron parando un segundo de comer – Claro, por eso me ha dicho que no iba venir a comer

-¿Dónde creéis que está? – preguntó Ginny

-No sabría que decirte, quizá en casa de los Dursley – dijo Hermione

-Iremos a buscarlo cuando terminemos de comer – dijo Ginny

-¿Crees que va a querer hablar contigo después de haberle rechazado? – dijo George

-¿Le has dicho que no? – dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono. La última se puso la mano en la boca y pareció que a Cho se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Ginny histérica

-Orejas extensibles, hermanita – dijo George

-Serás miserable... – dijo Ginny

-Así que es verdad – dijo Ron

-Sí, quiero decir, no o quizás... le dije que quería tiempo, que me reconquistara, que quizás... no estuviera... enamorado de él – dijo Ginny

-¿Estás loca? – dijo Hermione

-Te gusta desde que tenías 10 años – dijo Ron

-Lo sé pero, después, de que me dejara... – dijo Ginny

-Lo hizo por tu bien – dijo Hermione – No sabes como se sentía en la tienda de campaña por la noches

-Eso. "¿Cómo estará Ginny? ¿La tratará bien Snape?" y mirando el mapa del merodeador para vigilar que estuvieras bien – dijo Ron

-No soy una niña indefensa, se como defenderme – dijo Ginny

-Para él, eres lo que más quiere en este mundo. Y como te hubiera perdido a ti también, no sé lo que habría hecho pero estoy segura que hubiera matado a tu asesino. – dijo Hermione

-¿En serio? – dijo Ginny cabizbaja

-Ay... hermanita... que poco entiendes de amor... – dijo George

-Él haría lo que fuera por ti – dijo Hermione

-Pero... joder... no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él porque no puedo olvidar el daño que me hizo... pero tampoco quiero que sufra.

-Piensa sobre ello. Ginny – dijo Molly acercándose a la mesa, daba a entender que lo había oído todo. – Vete a dormir.

Ginny no replicó, se lenvantó y se marchó a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Creéis que lo acabará perdonando? – dijo Hermione preocupada por su amigo

-Lo no sé, mi hija es muy cabezona pero ante todo es una Weasley, así que tiene un gran corazón.

-¿Dónde estará Harry? – preguntó Ron

-Creo que todos sabemos esa respuesta – dijo cuando Cho se hubo marchado

...

-Protego máxima, salvio hexia, repello maggletu...Protego máxima, salvio hexia, repello maggletu...

Harry estaba hechizando la casa para evitar que los miembros de la Orden entraban mediante la aparición.

-Kreacher, hazme la cena, por favor – pidió Harry, siguiendo el consejo que Dumbledore le dio en su quinto año (tratar bien a Kreacher y él te tratará bien a ti).

-Lo que ordene amo – dijo Kreacher haciendo una reverencia

Treinta minutos después, Harry estaba en la cama durmiendo tras una deliciosa cena.

Al día siguiente, las cosas seguían igual en Grimmauld Place pero en Hogwarts, los alumnos y profesores supervivientes ya estaban haciendo los baúles para volver a casa en las vacaciones de verano.

-No se porque pero Grimmauld Place tiene un encantamiento protector que evita la aparición. – informó Molly a "su familia" (añado comas porque son los Weasley y Hermione"

-Claro, era obvio que Harry haya lanzado encantamientos protectores para estar aislados de la sociedad – dijo Hermione con cierto aire de sabelotodo.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? – preguntó Ron

-Por favor, Ron, ¿eres un sangre pura y no se te ocurre como llegar allí? – dijo Hermione

-Pues no, ¿qué pretendes? – preguntó Ron incrédulo

-Polvos Flu – dijo Hermione

...

-Esto es tremendamente aburrido – dijo Harry tirando su libro para prepararse para la academia

¡PUM! Harry oyó algo en la cocina, cogió su varita y bajó lentamente los escalones que chirriaban cuando los pisaba. Bajo al sótano donde se encontraba la cocina y recordó que eso podría ser una futura misión como auror. Estaba preparado. Se colocó en la puerta que estaba cerrada.

-¡_Petrificus Totalus_! – gritó sin mirar quien había dentro

-¡_Protego_! – gritó una voz – ¿Estás tonto chaval?

-¿Ron? – preguntó Harry – ¿Eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo, imbécil – dijo Ron

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó

-Coge tu baúl, nos vamos – dijo Ron

-¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde? – preguntó Harry

-A la Madriguera

-No. Vete tú. Yo no me voy, estoy genial aquí – mintió Harry

-Sabes tan bien como yo que estás hecho una mierda aquí dentro

-Ron no voy a ir a la Madriguera, me imagino que ya sabrás lo que me dijo Ginny

-Sí, lo sé, pero no tienes porque hablar con ella, además tenemos una sorpresa – dijo Ron

¿Qué sorpresa?

-Si vienes lo sabrás – dijo Ron – ¡_Accio baúl_!

El baúl de Harry bajó las escaleras y Ron lo metió en la chimenea.

-Nos vemos allí – dijo metiéndose en la chimenea

Harry se quedó un rato allí. Parado y se decidió a ir. Si no funcionaba, siempre podría volver allí. Entró en la chimenea y las llamas lo consumieron.

**FINAL DE SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido.**


End file.
